


Space Has Its Cons

by WhoAteTheCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Celebrations, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poor Simon, Post-War, Space Pirates, Temporary Character Death, government sucks, i was feeling mean, inspired by the winter soldier, just throwing that out there, space, the bidding by tally hall lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAteTheCake/pseuds/WhoAteTheCake
Summary: When I write about space pirates and their shitty government. Let's just say it's like the winter soldier.I was feeling mean when I wrote this.





	Space Has Its Cons

It had been a decade since they had received the news, Simon had perished in the war.

The government held a celebration, happy that the man had finally been killed. It was sickening to the crew, they knew that the government wasn't very fond of the outlaw turned commander but it never stopped them from torturing their captain.

Their captain had been a good man despite every crime he committed, it was done so they could live one more day in the place they called home. Space wasn't an easy place to make a living but they had done it despite everything.

5 years prior to his death, the government had offered him and the crew immunity only if they fought in the wars that were to come.Simon accepted the deal if only to protect his family or at least those that had made it that far.

Tonight was the anniversary of his death, Elijah had been the one to organize the event. They were the current captain, very few of the original members were still among them. The crew was mostly comprised of newbies that had joined under Elijah, not many had heard of the captain prior.

Elijah called their crew forth, "As most of you may not know, tonight we will be commemorating the captain prior to myself, Simon. Some of our older members may be able to tell you more of this man, I myself will gladly answer any and all questions you have."

Harvey thought over what the captain said, Simon was a name that had never before been mentioned even in drunken ramblings. Whoever this man was, his death had a huge impact on the original crew if he had not been mentioned until now.

He made his way over to Will, the mechanic before him, "So who was Simon anyways?" he asked the man. Will hummed to himself in thought, "Well he was many things back in the day. Before the government caught him, he was an outlaw in the eyes of the law but to us. He was just a guy that tried his damn best to provide for his people, no matter what he had to do."

"Of course that lead to him to being captured by the federals. It was a nasty situation. The government offered him a deal, either work for us and your crew will be safe from the law or be executed right here and your crew is hunted down. Which one do you think he took?"

"The first one?" Harvey responded.

Will nodded, "That he did. All for us, dumb fool. Leaves his first mate behind, a tough war that was."

"You mean he died in the war? The one that no one calls by name?" Harvey whispered.

"That one. All we were told was he went MIA. Elijah took it hard, we all did."

Harvey nodded, patting Will on the shoulder as he went back to his post. It was going to be a long day, for every one of them.

-

A hooded figure made his way through the crowd, wondering what the commotion was other than the group of government outlaws that had docked at the town. Those types were rare in these parts.

"To Simon!" The captain toasted, clinking glasses with the many people that surrounded them. That name made the figure flinch, he was familiar with that name, that was his name or at least that's what he remembered. The captain looked rather familiar to him like they had known each other their entire lives.

 **"Even though I know I haven't got a lot. I'll try to give you lovin' til the day you drop,"** He sang, not sure where the words came from. It was one of the few things that remand from before the war. Before they-

No. He can't worry about that right now. Who was this familiar person, what did they mean to him before the war? Why did he care for them?

Elijah froze, only one person knew those words but it couldn't have been him. Sim-he had died in the war or at least that what they believed, a decade made you think that. There was no way that-

They turned around to where they heard the singing from, there stood a man that greatly resembled their late captain.

The man turned away when he caught the eye of the captain, maybe he had upset them. He began walking to the back of the crowd, not wanting to upset the captain any further. That would be bad for himself, he had been trying to not get on the government's radar.

Elijah watched the man walk away, They smacked Will in the face earning a grumble from the mechanic. "Simon look alike. Come on."

Will rushed to his feet following his captain as they followed the man, "Elijah, you sure it was someone that looked like him or just your imagination?"

Elijah shook their head, "It looked like him, Will! I'm sure of it."

'Simon' picked up his pace as the pair got closer, they couldn't catch him, not now. He was still trying to figure out who he was. It would damper their mood, that much he was sure of.

He took a right down an alley that happened to double as his personal home, not much was left of his possessions when he escaped. The man locked the door behind him as he went for his weapon, a sword with strange enchantments placed on it.

Will kicked the door down, entering the home with Elijah behind him. The captain looked around the room, seeing the very few things that he had laying about. Will nudged them, pointing to where Simon was positioned, sword at the ready.

Simon looked very different then he did 10 years ago, hair now reaching his shoulders with a blank look on his face. His arms were covered in dark material, tendrils more like. He had been a prisoner of war and had the scars to prove it.

"Simon!?" Elijah called out to the defensive man. Will looked about ready to cry but he had to stay on guard, whoever this man was, he did certainly resemble the captain but the look in his eye was of someone who had no memory of who they once were.

He faltered in his stance, they knew him. At least him from before, maybe they could help him piece the puzzle together. "Simon?" he pointed at himself in question.

 

 

 

 


End file.
